The present disclosure relates to containers, and more particularly containers employed in the recycling industry.
As cities become more populous waste recycling has increased in importance. Waste recycling of electronic materials or e-waste, in particular, is problematic because of the shrinking life span of electronic devices which creates increasingly larger amounts of this type of waste. Developing a local mature e-waste recycling program can reduce the risks associated with shipping e-waste to developing countries. Moreover, developing countries frequently dismantle e-waste via crude and often unsafe practices which may impact the global environment. Increasingly, municipalities are encouraging their citizens to recycle e-waste in a safe and socially responsible manner with a domestic e-waste recycler. One concern facing the recycling industry, however, is the cost of collecting and transporting discarded electronics. The variability in size and nature of electronic waste are also among the numerous challenges in handling e-waste.